It All Begins With A Kiss Or Two
by Dr. F. M. Obsesser
Summary: As Ami ponders on the idea of a "perfect first kiss," she ends up getting "the perfect kiss", with a twist, and a little help from her friend... AmiMakoto


Random note about the style in this fic: I believe that my style, like many other authors, changes depending on what I'm writing about or the plot of the story. While "Formulas", which I tried to take on a funny tone and was inspired by that lovely Murphy's Law, was light and... well, fluffy, this is a bit less light (since it has more... whatever it is and was inspired by the ideas of perfect kisses I've heard/read) but still (hopefully) fluffy. Curse my inability to write something like this without making it somewhat serious and filled with some sort of ramblings! Anyway, I hope this is still enjoyable (and not horribly OOC), and though different, still as amusing as "Formulas." I'll try to even out the number of light vs these kind so yeah, please bear with me here :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, there would be much more shoujo ai and Haruka and Michiru (as well as all the shoujo ai couples) would kiss wayyyy more often.

As always, any corrections, suggestions or comments are gladly received so please review!

* * *

A first kiss is special, just ask any girl.

Many can remember that moment clearly, that memory in the back of their minds; if not the moment, at least the person. It may be hard to recollect or be buried in the past, but it is surely there, held up with the first time you made love and the first time you told someone you loved them: your first kiss. Some remember the anxiety, others the high, and all, without fail, remember how different it was from their imagination.

See, most people, girls especially, imagine that their first kiss will be the "perfect kiss," one of fireworks and tingly feelings, of sweetness and softness, and leaving a memory that would always be imprinted in their minds. It would be a perfect moment, coming in with nervous feelings and anxiety and leaving with a smile, head in the clouds. Maybe it would be shy and unsure, but happy nonetheless: there was no doubt there.

Perhaps some imagine it rather to be a step forward from childhood, a push away from the innocence they've held on to for so long. The start of independence and moving away from one's parents, the exploration of love, and beginning of a new chapter: it all begins here. After all, kissing is only the beginning: and after getting a taste, few leave the idea of love and intimacy so hastily, for, surely, love is the most addictive drug.

Yet still, despite the fact that there were billions of girls in the world and that each and every one of them had their own idea of a "perfect first kiss", Ami was damn sure that none of them imagined this.

After all, who would?

Falling onto a random stranger because you weren't looking and ran into each other was not exactly "perfect," rather far from it actually.

Ami had been walking back from cram school through the park, reading a book. It had been about an hour from dusk and the park had few people in it. Because of the lack of light, Ami had to really concentrate on her book to make out any words. Surely, she later reasoned, this lack of concentration led to the upcoming incident.

When she had been about midway through the park, she had heard a small "eep!" and looked up only to find a much larger body falling down on her. Book held to her chest, she fell backwards onto the grass, the other body falling onto of her. Her head hit the ground, and gravity did the rest, somehow resulting in having a pair of lips on hers.

The most surprising thing, rather than the (then) unknown person, was, perhaps, the speed of the kiss. Their lips touched for, at most, 23 nanoseconds, and then they flew apart from each other. Nevertheless, it was Ami's first kiss, and it was far from perfect.

Which brought them to the start of their voyage: Ami was blushing and the other person, failing their arms about, was saying they were sorry and apologizing for crashing into her. She was freed from the person who was ontop of her, and they were sitting on the grass, facing each other.

It was right about then that Ami actually focused in on the person in front of her.

"Mako-chan?"

In fact, it was Makoto in all her brown ponytail glory. Ami, recognizing that it was, in fact, Makoto who was her first kiss, blushed more: sure, it helped that she liked Makoto in that way but… still… to Makoto it was just an accident so…. She told herself, 'just play it cool, act like it was no big deal…'

Makoto spoke, with her hand scratching the back of her head. "Yeah… sorry 'bout that. I didn't watch where I was walking and then I tripped and… yeah."

Silence and general awkwardness filled the space between them, but within seconds, they both broke out in laughter.

Ami spoke first, "Maybe next time I shouldn't be reading a book while I walk."

Makoto continued, still chuckling, "Nah, I should have just have been watching where I was going…. And tying my shoelaces would probably help."

"It's a thought."

"Hm… yeah."

"Oh well, it's in the past."

"It is… though it's surprising that someone as athletic as you, Mako-chan, would trip at all."

"Hey! At least I'm not as bad as Mina-chan and Usagi-chan who trip even if their shoelaces are tied!"

"I'm pretty sure that they can trip on anything, specks of dirt included."

"True… true…."

They both began to laugh, though that laughter soon died as Makoto started to look serious. Ami stopped laughing and looked at her.

As though unsure of the answer, Makoto hesitantly asked, "Ami-chan, can I ask you a personal question?"

Ami, confused by the sudden change in topic, nodded slowly.

"Was that your first kiss?"

Ami, startled by the question, blushed and started stuttering. "Oh! Um… well… no… no… not really, I mean I've… I've definitely… It's not the first… um… uh…"

Makoto hung her head, "It was then?"

Ami, blushing even brighter (though whether from the fact that it was her first kiss or that Makoto knew that she was the first one Ami kissed was unknown to her), nodded.

Makoto sighed, "Look, I'm really sorry about that. I mean, a first kiss is supposed to be special, and, correct me if I'm wrong, I don't think that was what you had in mind."

"You're right," Ami confessed, "I was imaging more of a-" She stopped herself. She was not going to tell her that. Telling your crush just exactly how you want them to kiss you when they have no idea that you're romantically interested in them is not a good first move.

The topic, grabbing her interest, Makoto probed her a bit for details, "Come on, how should it be?"

Ami blushed and concentrated on the ground, "Oh… you know… soft and sweet and… happy, I guess." Clearly uncomfortable with answering the question herself, she pushed it onto Makoto. "What about you Mako-chan? What's your perfect kiss?"

Makoto, though not normally known for her overt boldness, _was_ known for her use of a opportunity (she learned it from Haruka). She leaned forward, so that she was only half a foot from Ami's face.

She began, "I would first, of course, only do this to the person I love most." Ami nodded in agreement, but didn't speak from fear of finding out she wouldn't be able to.

Makoto continued, "And then I would loop my arm around her, pulling us closer together, like this, okay?" She followed the moment herself, moving her arm around Ami's waist, pulling them closer yet. She smiled when she heard Ami's breath catch.

"Finally," Makoto continued, noticing Ami blush tremendously, "I would, move slowly closer and closer to her," following the motion in real life, "and I would wait for her to-"

Neither of them had to wait any longer as Ami, heartbeat pulsing in her ears, closed the gap between them.

She heard the fireworks, felt the tingly feelings and more. Anxiety and unsure-ness were long forgotten as Ami realized that she was, in fact, finally kissing Makoto: this time it wasn't a dream. Her logic shut down as her emotion started to take over her, the untapped passion rising from within her. Now _this_ was a kiss.

After what was probably fifteen seconds, the two pulled apart, smiling at each other.

Makoto spoke, "That's _exactly_ how I would want my first kiss to go."

Now it was time for Ami to be bold, "You want to know how I would want my third kiss to go?"

Makoto smiled as she leaned into Ami, lips touching again.

Ami then realized that maybe she would be, once again, different than most people. Unlike many, she wouldn't treasure and remember her first kiss.

She would remember the second.


End file.
